esto es solo un hasta pronto
by Kobato Hanato
Summary: Yuuko le dice adiós a Watanuki con una última sonrisa. Las lagrimas se apoderan de Watanuki y los habitantes de la tienda, pero este, ha hecho su elección. Y tiene fé en que ese deseo, hará que la vuelva a ver. Menciones de Syaoran y Clow. ONESHOT!


_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic de xxxHOLiC! La verdad es que es un honor por fin publicarlo! Es que desde hace mucho tiempo esperaba escribirlo, pero bueh, no se dio hasta este momento. Este fanfic, -bueno como todos los que he escrito- es muy especial para mí, más allá de que HOLiC sea una de mis obras CLAMP favoritas, me atrajo mucho esta parte de la trama, con Watanuki y Yuuko, por todo lo que pasa entre ellos. Quiero agradecer a mis dos neechan's por todo el apoyo que me dieron, este fanfic, está más que dedicado a ellas, ellas son_ **Pame_Rulez** y **Luzadelail**_, -si me equivoco me dicen- porque han hecho de beta reader… una dos… espera… *saca la cuenta* bueno muchas veces XD las adoro con mi vida neechans! Muchas, pero muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Ok, ya terminamos con la parte sentimental de la introducción._

**Disclaimer**: _xxxHOLiC y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino que pertenecen a las CLAMP. La canción que pueden apreciar es sofá del excelente Suga Shikao, y este es el opening de xxxHOLiC Shunmuki (o sea las OAD's, ahora viene xxxHOLiC Rou) Lo que me pertenece es el computador en que lo escribí, y algunos momentos de la trama, porque todo esta basado en los capitulos del manga 182 al 185.  
_

_De antemano, muchas gracias por leer este fanfic : D_

* * *

_mado no nai mukai no koujou ga_

**Más allá de aquella fábrica sin ventanas,**_  
kisetsu ni kankeinaku hikui oto wo tateteite  
_**se podía oír a todas horas un monótono zumbido, y**_  
boku wa itsumo sekai no doko ni itemo  
_**siempre había pensado que, fuese donde fuese,**_  
sono oto ga surunda to atarimae ni omotteta  
_**ese sonido siempre seguiría ahí**._  
sou shinjiteta  
_**Es algo que daba por sentado, o al menos eso quería creer...**

Eso quería creer. Que esa oscura visión era nada más que otro de esos sueños. Que despertaría de verdad y que esto sería un recuerdo lejano, un muy mal recuerdo, que todo seguiría, igual que antes. ¿Quién iría a pensar que de todas las personas que no suelen creer en lo extraordinario, a él justamente le irían a pasar tantas cosas? Era irreal, absolutamente irreal. Pero sin embargo él, Kimihiro Watanuki había vivido sucesos mágicos y extraordinarios desde ese día en que había llegado a la misteriosa tienda de una mujer, llamada Yuuko.

"Yuuko-san"-repitió su nombre con melancolía, una vez más, abrazando con fuerza el kimono de ella que yacía en el suelo. Del kimono, se escuchó una caída lejana. Watanuki extendió su mano. Era algo que había perdido. Unos lentes, sus lentes.

"Si" –se dijo seguro, teniendo los lentes en su mano.

Ella ya no estaba. Y él lo sabía. No entendía el porque, no entendía el como, no entendía absolutamente nada, simplemente ella no estaba más ahí. Él estaba de pie, en la bodega de la tienda, mirando todo lo que había, como si fuera la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar. Cerró sus ojos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_¿Cuándo se supone que me quedé dormido?"_ –se pregunto nerviosamente, mirando a su alrededor. "_Sólo… espero no haberme quedado dormido en medio de la calle o algo…"_ –puso sus manos alrededor de las caderas y susurró en un volumen apenas audible: _"Espero estar en algún lugar de la tienda…" _

Sin embargo, había algo que lo molestaba. Todo era demasiado oscuro para ser un sueño.

"_Esto debe ser un sueño, solo debe ser un sueño"_  
_"No"_ –respondió una voz a sus espaldas, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Watanuki se volteó lentamente, sus pies le pesaban, algo en su interior, le decía que no debía darse la vuelta. Ahí estaba. Frente a él, con su piel pálida, sus intensos ojos rojos, su largísimo cabello negro azabache, pero había algo en su mirada: ya no era esa mirada divertida y llena de misterio, que adivinaba todo lo que uno pensaba, sentía, quería decir, todo. Incluso como podría estar el clima allá afuera. Esta mirada era diferente, cargada de una profunda melancolía, que parecía que estaba llegando… ¿al final? Ella estaba con ese hermoso kimono blanco con obi color morado que había visto una vez, justamente en un sueño. Ella estaba descendiendo de las sombras, estas la sostenían fuertemente, como si fueran finas cuerdas que la inmovilizaban por completo. ¿Qué se suponía que le había pasado a ella? ¿Por qué estaba asi? Yuuko solo repitió.

_"Esto no es un sueño."_

Watanuki sentía un profundo pesar en su corazón, un dolor que lo quemaba, deseaba poder ayudarla, su reacción fue inmediata, quería ayudarla y sacarla como fuera de allí. Intentó caminar nuevamente. Su miedo, dolor y sorpresa se agudizaron una vez más: él estaba paralizado, no se podía mover. La oscuridad comenzó entonces a tragarse con más ganas a Yuuko, como si fuera una bestia que repentinamente tenía hambre. Watanuki hizo vanos intentos por moverse, la desesperación le estaba ganando, ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada en este momento?

_"¡¡YUUKO-SAN!! ¡¡YUUKO-SAN!!" –_exclamó desesperado, en un último intento de moverse. Intentó mover su mano una vez más para alcanzarla_: "¿Qué está pas…?"  
"Esta es la realidad. Este es el ahora._" –dijo ella con tono monocorde. _"El tiempo que ha sido detenido, ha comenzado a moverse una vez más."_

¿Tiempo detenido? No comprendía, ni le interesaba de que le estaba hablando francamente, el quería salir con ella de ese lugar de una vez.

_"¿De q-que estás hablando?"_ –preguntó Watanuki intentando no perder la calma. Seguramente esta era otra de sus bromas de mal gusto. Esa no era la palabra. Era una broma de pésimo gusto. _"No. Olvida eso."_ –se quedó callado observándola algo asustado. _"Esas cosas, ¿Qué son?"_ –pero esa no era la única interrogante, estaba absolutamente frustrado_. "¡UGH!"_ –chilló violentamente. _"¿¿Por qué no puedo moverme?? ¡¡Demonios!!"_- intentó moverse una vez más. Todo esfuerzo era inútil, miró al suelo, buscando una renovación en sus fuerzas.  
_"…Porque este no es el tiempo en el que tú te mueves…"_ –contestó Yuuko. Watanuki alzó su mirada hacia ella.  
_"Yuuko-san…"_ –Watanuki iba a decir algo más pero la suave voz de Yuuko lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
_"Yo no soy más que un ser… que cierta persona deseó que permaneciera…"_ –dijo pausadamente, sin apartar los ojos del joven que la contemplaba impaciente. _"…Y su deseo fue tan fuerte… que no pudo desaparecer."_ –ella cerró los ojos con pesar. "_No debería existir, hace tiempo que debería estar muerta."_ –Watanuki una vez más apretó los labios intentando moverse para que ella se callara. ¿Cómo se atrevía Yuuko-san a decir eso? ¡Para él, ella estaba viva!

Yuuko se quedó entretenida en sus pensamientos, quizá recordando a aquel que deseó que ella permaneciera aquí_. "Sin embargo…gracias a la fuerza de esas emociones, el tiempo fue detenido, y pude permanecer aquí. Por el bien de dos mundos… y dos futuros…"_  
_"Yuuko-san"_ –No. Watanuki no quería seguir escuchando nada más.  
_"Ahora, la elección fue hecha."_- dijo de forma determinante. Los pétalos de cerezo caían y rozaban la piel de Watanuki, pero para él, toda su belleza, en este momento, le era indiferente. _"El tiempo ha comenzado a moverse una vez más. Yo también debo avanzar."_

¿Avanzar? ¿De que le estaba hablando? ¿Qué estupidez era esa de mundos y futuros?

_"¡¡No entiendo nada!!"_ –gritó Kimihiro. _"Demonios, siquiera… ¿de que se supone que me estás hablando?"_ –cada vez su voz se escuchaba más fuerte. _"¡¡COMO SI ALGO DE ESO ME IMPORTARA!!"_ –a pesar de que su cuerpo no le respondía, para avanzar, si en su interior, tenía las fuerzas para que su voz llegara a su lado. _"¡PARA MÍ, EL ÚNICO MUNDO, ES EL MUNDO QUE VEO ANTE MIS OJOS!"_

Yuuko parpadeó. Y su cara que había permanecido con esa expresión melancólica cambio por completo.

_"¿Qué es todo eso de la "elección"?_ –preguntó furioso. _"¡NO RECUERDO HABER ELEGIDO NADA! ¿PORQUE UNA ELECCIÓN EN LA QUE NO TUVE VOTO… DECIDIRÍA…"_ –Watanuki apretó los puños. _"…DECIDIRÍA… DECIDIRÍA ALGO SOBRE UNA PERSONA QUE ME IMPORTA?_ –rugió Watanuki intentando contener las lagrimas.

Se hizo un silencio más evidente que antes. Yuuko solo asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

_"Claro…"_ –dijo. _"Pero incluso antes de que nacieras… temo que estaba muerta."  
"No digas tonterías." _–la acalló Watanuki. _"¿Te conocí, verdad? Vivimos tantas cosas juntos… Junto a ti conocí a muchas personas y seres que no pueden decirse "personas" exactamente…"_ –dijo, pensando en ese momento en KudaKitsune, el zorro de la pipa, Ame Warashi, Zashiki Warashi, Neko Musume, ¡y tantos más! _"Además…" _–ya no podía más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse solas._ "…¡Y yo cambié de muchas formas! ¡Y TODO ESO FUE PORQUE TE CONOCÍ!"-_gritó. Yuuko cerró los ojos, ella también se veía emocionada, y con una sonrisa llena de paz.  
_"Gracias"_ –musitó ella con una sonrisa tranquila. _"¿Sabes? Pasé mis días en la tienda, concediendo deseos a las personas. Y es momento que eso termine. Cuando me vaya… tu deseo se habrá cumplido Watanuki. Ya no… podrás ver espíritus."_

¡Como si eso le importara! A estas alturas, los espíritus ya eran una parte muy importante de él. Él no quería, eso, quería que Yuuko se quedara, tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle, ella tenía tantas anécdotas que contarle, tantas lecciones de vida que darle… ¡tantos platos que cocinar!

_"¡Cierto!"_ –exclamó Watanuki, como hallando un motivo para que ella permaneciera a su lado._ "¡Cocinar! El Umeshu debe estar listo, Doumeki puede comer mucho, pero… ¡no podría comer tanto!"_ –Yuuko cerró los ojos con expresión resignada. Watanuki ya no podía parar de llorar, simplemente nadie le podía pedir estupideces que se mantuviera firme, eso le era imposible. _"Yuuko-san… por favor… ¡dime que todo esto es un sueño!"  
"No quiero mentirte Watanuki. Eres muy preciado para mí"_ –contestó Yuuko con tono de resignación.

La oscuridad comenzó a tragarla paulatinamente, cubriendo completamente sus brazos y sus piernas, solo su rostro llegaba a ser visible.

_"¡¡ESTÁS AQUÍ MISMO, FRENTE A MI!!"_ –gritó ya desesperado. _"¡Tiene que haber una forma…!"_

"_Watanuki"_ –lo llamó una vez más la bruja. _"Me encantaría concederte ese deseo, pero ya no puedo hacerlo."_  
_"Es cierto, yo no te he concedido tu deseo"_ –contestó Watanuki en un tono sereno.  
_"Mi deseo… es que tú sigas existiendo… eso es todo lo que quiero."_ –le dijo la bruja con una última sonrisa.

"_¡Te concederé ese deseo!"_ –gritó Watanuki.

_My baby kimi ga inai yo atarimae ni kimi ga ita sofa  
_**Cariño mío, no estás esta noche, sobre ese sofá en el que siempre te recostabas.**_  
baby kimi ga inai heya nandaka yosoiki no kao wo shiteiru  
_**Cariño, no estás en esta habitación, con esa expresión en tu rostro que yo tan bien conocía.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_kumo ga boku kara tsuki no hikari sae ubau to  
_**Las nubes me han robado la luz de la luna que a través de ellas se filtraba,**_  
jidouhanbaiki no kirekaketa akari dake ga  
_**y sólo me queda el resplandor de las máquinas expendedoras.**_  
mabuta ni boutto yakitsuite  
_**Refulgen como ascuas ardiendo,**_  
marude yakouchuu mitai...  
_**como si fueran luciérnagas...**_  
omoidasou to suru to mou soko ni inai  
_**Debo suponerlo, porque así lo recuerdo, pero realmente... ya no están ahí.**

Yuuko entonces, como una brisa de aire comenzó a ser absorbida completamente por la oscuridad, Watanuki lloró desconsoladamente, abrazándose, intentando sentir algo de calor, pero era imposible, estaba desolado… Poco después él estaba despierto en el sofá en el que tantas veces había visto sentada a su mentora y amiga. Doumeki le contó que lo había encontrado botado en la bodega de la tienda. Poco después, Maru y Moro, quienes desconsoladas abrazaron con fuerza a Watanuki, llorando por la perdida de su ama. Doumeki contempló la escena en silencio, y salió para darles esa privacidad que ellos necesitaban en ese momento. Watanuki se quedó abrazado a ellas, en silencio, hasta que el sueño las venció. Se puso de pie, como autómata. Y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Los lentes estaban en su mano, aún sosteniendo cuidadosamente el kimono de Yuuko, imaginando que de alguna manera la sostenía a ella, se fue colocando sus lentes. Fue solo un momento, el mundo quizá no había parado de girar, sino que lo hacia como siempre, los pájaros seguían volando como siempre, sus compañeros llegarían a sus hogares de la escuela y harían otros deberes como la tarea, o ayudar en la casa. Probablemente Kohane-chan estaría cocinando con la obaa-san, probablemente Himawari estaría alimentando a Tampopo, quizá la vida seguiría, siempre en movimiento. Pero para Watanuki no. Él ya había tomado su decisión.

"Doumeki…" –dijo con voz seca.

Este se quedó en silencio, expectante de lo que Watanuki podía decirle. Lo observó atentamente, como Watanuki cortaba la eterna espera de sus ojos, separados de sus lentes.

"…¿Qué?" –Doumeki, como bien su nombre lo indicaba era un muchacho callado, demasiado callado quizá, pero eso contrarrestaba un poco la abierta y chillona personalidad de Watanuki. Pero esta vez, era diferente, él estaba nervioso e impaciente por lo que el muchacho le pudiera decir, sabía muy bien que, había una decisión que tomar.  
"Yo heredaré esta tienda." –declaró con fuerte voz, que no parecía ser la suya. Se puso encima el kimono de Yuuko. "Lo he decidido."

Atravesó el lugar a grandes zancadas, y pasó por el lado de Doumeki, que permanecía impávido, sin decir nada, como sin poder creer aun la noticia. No podía culparlo. Quizá era una noticia demasiado fuerte. Además del precio que estaba asumiendo. Su propio tiempo. Contrario a muchos que en la vida desean moverse, para asi poder avanzar, el había decidido quedarse detenido para siempre… bueno, no para siempre, hasta que ese momento llegara. Luego de eso…

"¿Es definitivo?" –preguntó la ronca voz de Doumeki, haciendo que Watanuki, al llegar al umbral de la puerta se viera obligado a voltear.  
"Si" –afirmó acomodándose los lentes.  
"¿Y morirás en algún momento?"  
"Si." –contestó. "Como sabes muy bien a estas alturas, todo ser vivo… tiene que morir. Evidentemente moriré" –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de abandonar completamente la habitación, dejando a Doumeki con los puños apretados.

Suspiró. Ya había tomado la decisión. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Caminó lentamente, contemplando la casa como si fuera la primera vez. Por alguna razón, todo se veía diferente, un diferente olor, un diferente sabor. Todo era diferente. Sus pasos lo condujeron a la cocina. Revisó cada rincón con sumo cuidado. Él tenía razón, el Umeshu estaba listo para ser servido, y el sake también… Pero… ¿tenía sentido ahora que lo sirviera? Tomó la botella de sake en sus manos, y la soltó con violencia, ahora que estaba solo, sentía la completa libertad para desquitarse –o al menos intentarlo- de todo ese dolor insano que sentía en ese momento.

"Nada…" –susurró aún tiritando de la rabia, viendo como el sake caía al suelo. "La cena, el sake… todo esto… ya no tiene sentido."

Se apoyó contra la blanca pared de la cocina y se dejó caer, suspirando lenta y pesadamente, hasta quedar perfectamente sentado. Pensando, en todo lo que había vivido y visto. ¿Quizá…? No. Movió la cabeza negativamente. Ya había pasado todo, ya la había visto desaparecer ante sus ojos, ya había intentado alcanzarla con su mano, ya había intentado moverse… ella ya no estaba ahí. No pudo volver a evitarlo, sus lagrimas caían solas, quizá, el no había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar, era increíble que, por más que intentó hacerse el fuerte ante ella, simplemente no pudo. Después de todo, él era un humano, y esa era la verdad de sus sentimientos.

_My baby boku no heya ni kyou mo yoru ga kita to iu koto wa  
_**Cariño mío, no estás en mi habitación, tampoco estás esta noche.**_  
baby kimi ni mo kitto onaji iro de chigau yoru ga kitandarou  
_**Cariño, seguro que para ti también, llegará una noche diferente con el mismo color.**

"Watanuki" –llamaron unas voces que entraron a la cocina. Estaban en el umbral, se veían un poco tímidas de poder entrar.  
"Maru…Moro" –susurró, entre medio de sus lagrimas. Estaba sorprendido de verlas despiertas.  
"Watanuki" – dijeron ellas a un tiempo mientras se acercaban lentamente a sentarse a su lado.  
"Lo siento" –dijo Watanuki secándose las lagrimas rápidamente. "Perdónenme, ustedes no merecen verme asi…"  
"Maru y Moro comprenden" –dijo Maru.  
"Maru y Moro saben" –agregó Moro.  
"Saben que el corazón de Watanuki está triste…"  
"Porque la ama se ha ido. Maru y Moro lo saben, nosotras sentimos lo mismo que Watanuki."  
"Por eso…"  
"Nosotras nos queremos quedar al lado de Watanuki."  
"Eso es lo que nosotras hemos decidido. Y lo que nosotras deseamos"  
"Watanuki nos enseñó a desear" –dijo Moro.

Watanuki no dijo absolutamente nada ante las palabras de las chicas, pero las escuchaba atentamente. De vez en cuando, respirando, intentando dejar las lágrimas.

"Maru y Moro quieren mucho a Watanuki" –Dijeron a coro.  
"Por eso Watanuki no está solo" –aseguró Maru.  
"¡No está solo!" –exclamó Moro con firmeza.  
"¡Nosotras queríamos que Watanuki lo supiera!"-gritaron ambas en coro nuevamente, visiblemente emocionadas.  
"¡Queríamos que Watanuki supiera que nosotras lo amamos y estamos muy felices por permanecer a su lado!" –exclamaron con firmeza y en sus ojos comenzaban a asomarse unas pequeñas lagrimas

Watanuki abrió los ojos. Ciertamente ella, su mentora no estaba, pero no se había ido del todo.

_mado kara mieru itsutsume no gaitou itsu no ma ni ka kireteshimattandarou  
_**A través de la ventana, en la quinta farola, todo se acabará antes de que nadie se percate,**_  
kimi ga kakaeteta kanashimi ni akari wo hitotsu kurai tomoseta ka na...  
_**y tú te llevarás aquella luz cargada de tristeza, esa oscura luz...**

"Nosotras… lo entendemos muy bien." –dijeron ya con voz tenue. "Tambien extrañamos y amamos mucho a la ama…"

Ellas sentían su partida, al igual que él… no, quizá más. De hecho, ellas lo sentían mucho más que él. Ellas eran sus creaciones, siempre estaban a su lado, y sin embargo Yuuko usó hasta su último poder para que ellas y la tienda, permanecieran vivas. Yuuko aún estaba allí.

"Por eso…"

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Watanuki estiró sus brazos hasta el extremo, como queriendo atraerlos a todos en un gran abrazo. Maru y Moro estaban impresionadas y emocionadas, y le devolvieron el abrazo, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de Watanuki, se sentían consoladas e inmensamente acompañadas.

"Gracias" –les susurró Watanuki. "Yo también… las quiero mucho" –dijo para abrazarlas con aún más fuerza.  
"Ha servido de algo… ¿Verdad Yuuko?" –preguntó una voz desde fuera de la cocina, observando la escena.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_My baby furikaettanda kimi ga soko ni iru you na kigashite  
_**Cariño mío, mira hacia atrás, tú estás allí, como si te importase.**_  
baby kimi ga suki datta cornflakes to soup ga korogatteru  
_**Cariño, a ti te gustaba, remover los cereales y la sopa.**

Watanuki caminó por los pasillos de la casa. Maru y Moro yacían dormidas de nuevo en sus habitaciones, y Mokona estaba aún tomando sake, mirando esa pequeña laguna que tenían en el jardín. Junto a ella había una pequeña bandeja y en ella dos pequeños vasos hechos de arcilla, uno de ella y uno de Yuuko. Y una vela color café claro, que estaba casi completamente derretida, Watanuki observó como Mokona tomaba lentamente un nuevo sorbo de sake y suspiraba.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" –preguntó Watanuki, acercándose un poco más a Mokona.  
"…claro." –contestó Mokona al cabo de un momento, aún sosteniendo su vaso con sus dos manos. "Es una linda noche. Hay que disfrutarla." –dijo, con una leve sonrisa. A pesar de eso, también se notaba que había pasado por momentos difíciles por haber perdido a su ama y amiga.  
"Si." –respondió Watanuki, contemplando la inmensidad de la luna, era maravilloso verla cuando se podía reflejar en la laguna que estaba en el jardín de la tienda. "La luna se ve bellísima"  
"Si, este es quizá… mi lugar favorito de la casa." –declaró Mokona. "Es perfecto para que tomes sake."  
"Supongo que tienes razón" –contestó, volviendo a acomodar sus lentes. "…Mokona, quería decirte que…"  
"No digas nada ya." –dijo Mokona visiblemente más borracha. "No es necesario que lo digas. Yuuko asi lo quería. Y esto… era…"  
"Inevitable… ¿eso era lo que ibas a decir?" –Mokona asintió levemente.  
"Mientras sepas cumplir su deseo, ella volverá algún día, estoy segura. Y tengo la sensación de que… incluso antes de desaparecer completamente… estaba sonriendo. ¿Verdad?"  
"Si…" –dijo Watanuki con una sonrisa melancólica. Recordando su última imagen, Mokona estaba en lo cierto: ella estaba contenta.  
"La volverás a ver, porque ese es… tu deseo" –dijo Mokona poniéndose lentamente de pie. "Y eso sabes bien como lograrlo" –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le sonrió.  
"Si" –contestó Watanuki, con una leve sonrisa y levantando su vista hacia el cielo. Mokona dio un par de pasos hacia delante. "Tienes consciencia de lo que viene ahora, ¿verdad?"

Watanuki asintió con la cabeza. Y Mokona comenzó a caminar lentamente tarareando una alegre canción. Sonrió. Ella también, había sido creada por Yuuko… de acuerdo, no solo por ella, también de otro hombre, que siempre que mencionaba su nombre, Yuuko arqueaba una ceja y su expresión sonriente y relajada, se tensaba rápidamente y con una sonrisa forzada y aun más sarcástica –si es que acaso eso era posible- susurraba –o eso creía ella, de todas maneras se le escuchaba claramente- entre dientes:

_"Ese…idiota… mal-di-to"_ –y lo que tuviera en sus manos, por lo general sufría las consecuencias: _"fas-ti-dio-so… in-so-por-ta-ble… RE-DO-MA-DO… I-DIO-TA…"_ –y ya al cuarto adjetivo, refunfuñaba un par de frases más, hasta que adoptaba una sonrisa melancólica y tras suspirar hondamente, se retiraba lentamente del lugar. Esos momentos eran en los que Watanuki tenía más curiosidad por saber del pasado de Yuuko, ¿porque ella adoptaba esa expresión y esa actitud cada vez que mencionaba a ese hombre? Aunque ella mintiera y dijera simplemente que era _"un idiota sin importancia"_ en el tiempo en que él la llegó a conocer… sabía que estaba mintiendo, era gracioso en el como Watanuki había podido llegar a conocer, tan bien a la bruja de las dimensiones que hasta podía adivinar cuando le mentía o cuando no. De alguna manera, se sentía acostumbrado a ella… y cuando el le sonreía de ese modo, Yuuko se limitaba a decir: _"Tengo ganas de un Umeshu… ¡Y una buena cantidad de sake_!" pero cuando Kimihiro se daba la media vuelta oía bien a Yuuko mascullar: _"¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Qué acaso cree que yo… tengo algo… con … SEMEJANTE INUTIL?_

Watanuki rió por lo bajo al recordar ese tipo de momentos, los tenía nítidos aún en su mente, aunque, por otra parte, no pudo evitar el reprimir una lagrima más en honor a su mentora y amiga. Su mano estaba en su cara, tapándola de todas esas emociones que lo llenaban, y volvió su mirada hacia el suelo. Entre medio de unas pequeñas plantas, había algo alargado y con un extraño brillo, Kimihiro lo reconoció unos instantes más tarde como la pipa de Yuuko. La tomó entre sus manos, era larga y roja, y con pequeñas incrustaciones de oro, entonces se le ocurrió algo… quizá algo atrevido: llevó la pipa hasta su boca y osó a fumar un poco. ¿Qué sensación sería? ¿Se sentiría después como Yuuko, con una expresión calma y una sonrisa de saberlo todo lo que podría pasar? Con curiosidad logró encender su pipa y inhaló un poco, la sensación era como si en su garganta un espacio se estuviera obstruyendo, le faltaba el aire, y a con falta de el, comenzó a toser, tapándose completamente la boca con ambas manos, y el sabor, no era algo exactamente delicioso. Hablando en serio. Fue una muy mala idea saciar su pequeña curiosidad respecto a fumar. En su garganta sentía aún un dolor muy profundo, la verdad es que fumar, para él al menos, estaba lejos de ser una sensación placentera.

_My baby kimi ga inai yo atarimae ni kimi ga ita sofa  
_**Cariño mío, no estás esta noche, sobre ese sofá en el que siempre te recostabas.**_  
baby kimi ga shita dearou DORAMA no rokuga ga hajimatteru  
_**Cariño, probablemente tú, ahora acabes de empezar a grabar aquella serie.**

Se atrevió a fumar entonces una vez más. Quizá cambiaba un poco su percepción. Esta vez fue diferente. No era algo exactamente doloroso como lo había intentado hace un rato, era algo más bien suave, sentía bien como al inhalar, un aire con un sabor de mentas inundaba rápidamente sus pulmones, y al exhalar ese mismo aire con las frustraciones que tenía de a poco, por inverosímil que pareciera, se fueran disipando. Quizá esa pequeña curiosidad que tenía respecto a fumar, si tenía sentido el haberla probado. A medida que pasaban los minutos, le iba gustando más esto de fumar, de alguna manera, se sentía más cercano a Yuuko cuando tomaba esos hábitos que eran suyos. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos, tenía mucho más que claro, que a partir de este momento, todo lo que había decidido haría que su vida tornara un sentido muy diferente. En eso, una mariposa negra se posó en su mano, Watanuki al sentir ese pequeño toque, dejó que la pipa cayera torpemente al suelo, y su caída hiciera un pequeño "plop" al caer en la tierra. Esa mariposa negra, conocía su significado, sabía que podía ser, Yuuko se lo había enseñado hace mucho tiempo lo que podía llegar a ser una mariposa de hermosas alas negras.

"Cambios" –susurró Watanuki. "Cambios profundos en toda mi vida. Una nueva vida parte en este momento." –dijo con más seguridad.

La mariposa entonces movió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, rumbo a la luna. Los dos ojos de Watanuki, se concentraron en su vuelo y en sus delicadas alas. Ese mensaje solo podía ser de una sola persona.

"Lo he decidido" –se dijo con firmeza. "Él también lo ha decidido" –dijo pensando en Syaoran, sabía que estaba en el País de Clow. Y le deseaba toda la suerte posible en cumplir ese deseo. "Ese será mi trabajo a partir de ahora. Tal como una vez lo hizo ella."

Levantó su vista una vez más hacia el cielo, la mariposa, volaba esplendorosamente hacia la luna, e hizo un tenue toque, delineando con su vuelo lo perfectamente hermosa que la luna se veía en esa noche. Watanuki sonrió. Aquella mariposa negra, era algo de ella, como una firma, un símbolo de que ella aún estaba. Ese era su deseo. Alzó su mano ya animado y sonriente, haciendo señas de despedida a la mariposa, esta entonces por fin, se perdió en el cielo. Watanuki detuvo su mano en el aire, y tomando aire, gritó muy fuerte, para que ella en cualquier lugar que estuviese lo escuchara:

"Si los deseos se pueden volver realidad deseándolos con fuerza. ¡Entonces yo deseo volver a encontrarte! Me quedaré en esta tienda Yuuko-san." –declamó Kimihiro, sonriendo traviesamente. "¡Por ti!"

_Baby…_  
**Cariño…**  
_Baby…_  
**Cariño…**  
_Baby…_  
**Cariño…**

Entonces, una nueva lágrima cayó por su rostro. Pero esta vez, la lágrima era de alegría, después de todo, su reencuentro era algo _inevitable_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** _Gracias por leer este fanfic, espero haya gustado, yo al menos me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo. Un abrazo grande a todos._

_Matta ne!_


End file.
